A Journey to Remember
by Yangred
Summary: Since the beginning of time every sentient being has always thought that Light and Darkness kept fighting between each other. But if they were wrong? What if instead of always fighting between each other, they kept living in armony like two "Brothers"? What if they decided to explore the same universes that they have protected since before the beginning of Time?
1. Chapter 1

_**Since the beginning of time every sentient being has always thought that Light and Darkness kept fighting between each other.**_

 _ **But if they were wrong? What if instead of always fighting between each other, they kept living in armony like two "Brothers"?**_

 ** _And that their true role was to watch over the differents universe?_**

 ** _But what if they decided to explore the same universes that they have protected since before the beginning of Time?_**

 ** _This is the story of one of these two "Brothers". The one who has always been hated, misjudged but instead of finding comfort in revenge, he just...didn't care. Yes, this is the story of such a being, this is the story of Dark._**

"Oh Dark~!"

That was the first thing I had heard in the past 24 hours. Or 'today', if you want to apply normal phrasing, It was annoyingly familiar and interrupted my pondering for which universe to travel to, so I ignored it.

"DARK!"

Maybe I should go to the one where there is the more concentration of darkness that I have ever seen? After all if there is so much darkness that world could die...

"Dark, I swear if you don't answer in three second, I will punch you so hard that that guy wearing the yellow overalls that I saw the other day will be jealous."

Or I could go in that universe where there are...

"1..."

How are they called again?

"2..."

Ah, yes the-

"3!"

And he punched me.

"CAN YOU HEAR ME NOW?!"

"...Yes Light, I can hear you. What do you want?"

"Well, you see today is the day that we will go out and see the different universes."

Stupid brother stating the obvious, like always.

"Yes. I know Light. And so, what do you want?"

"Let me finish you idiot!"

"Hey!" That's just uncalled for dude.

"As I was saying today, is the day that we go out. And so I thought why not go to explore the universe together?"

.

...What? Run that by me again.

"It will be fun. Come on!"

...

I stayed in silence for at least ten seconds, considering the advantages and disadvantages of taking him with me.

On one hand, if I bring him with me I'll have a companion strong and fair, that would not be afraid of anything. On the other hand, however, I will lose my hope to enjoy myself in peace and quiet.

Companion or Peace?

...Whatever. I already know that I will regret this later.

"Ok Light. You can come with me. Just… don't do anything stupid."

"Wow, really?!" Yes, really. "That's awesome! Don't worry Dark. With me here, you don't have anything to worry about!"

...Oh dear. Can I go back in time and choose another option?

"So Dark, I was thinking of going to-"

I cut him off before he could suggest going somewhere. I put a lot of thought into this damnit!

"Stop. I have already chosen our destination."

"Really? That was fast." Not really. It's called thinking preemptively. "What universe have you chosen?

"Fairy Tail."

"Fairy tail?"

"Yes, In this universe there is magic, monsters, demons, and dragons. It's the perfect place to begin our journey"

"T-that's even better of the world that I had chosen!"

Really? I wouldn't have guessed. "Why? Where were you thinking of going?"

"A universe called Puella Magi Madoka Magica."

"...I don't know why, but I feel relieved that we are not going there."

"...Yeah, me too"

"Oh well, we'll think about it later. Are you ready Light?"

"Yes, I am."

"Then let's go."

And after that we jumped into the portal that would have led us to the beginning of our fantastic journey. Or so I thought...

 **So...Hello guys, and welcome to a Journey to Remember, this is my first time writing here on this site. As you can see from the beginning, the protagonist Dark isn't gonna stay in one world too long, so expect him to visit other universes (Ex. One Piece, Danmachi, etc.) after a period of time. I hope that you like my story and to see you again next time. Cya**

 **P.S. Only this chapter will be so short.**


	2. Chapter 2

**First world: FAIRY TAIL**

 **Dark**  
 **Roll to choose class of magic: 1= Caster magic 2= Holder magic 3= Lost magic**  
 **Your roll: 1**  
 **Roll to choose Caster magic: 32 Congratulations you obtained**

 **CRASH (Lv.1)**  
 **at this level the user can destroy a tree with just a punch, but with practice the user will be able to nullify the effects of certain Magics by smashing them to pieces or able to send an enemy flying numerous meters with incredible force.**

 **+5 to rolls when using in combat this spell**  
 **\- At this level you don't know how to control this spell, so if you use it more that 5 times in a fight you will damage the part of you body with which you are using your magic**  
 **-**  
 **Light**  
 **Roll to choose class of magic:**  
 **Light's roll: 1**  
 **Roll to choose Caster magic: 36 Congratulations you obtained**

 **Fire Magic (Lv.1)**  
 **at this level the user can conjure a small flame on the palm of his hand, but with practice the user will be able to change the properties of this Magic such as its "form", allowing it to take shape as a gas or solid element. The color of this Magic can also change, ranging from purple, red, blue and yellow.**

 **\+ You can use it to warm yourself**  
 **\- At this level if you are not careful, you will burn yourself and the ones who are near you**

 _ **"...Interesting..."**_  
-

 **The kingdom of Fiore**  
 **A neutral country of 17 million of people.**  
 **It is a world of magic. Magic is sold and bought there every day. And there are those who use magic as their occupation. These people are referred to as Wizards.**  
 **The wizards belong to various guilds, and perform jobs on commission. There is a great number of guilds within the country. And in certain city there lies a certain guild. A guild from which various legends were once born...Or rather, will continue to be born long into the future... And its name is...**

 **FAIRY TAIL**

I must say travelling in a portal for another dimension is rather relaxing, there is nothing or anyone that can bother you

"AHAHAHAH THIS IS INCREDIBLE DARK, WE ARE GOING TO ANOTHER DIMENSION, I CAN'T WAIT!"

...Apart from him, seriously why did I decide to take him with me?

"Hey Dark?"

"Hm? what's wrong Light?"

"How long we need to wait to get there?" Seriously Light? We just entered the portal

"I don't really know, but if I have to guess I think in a couple of minutes" Or maybe some hours, but maybe it's better if you don't know that

"WHAT?! Oh come on can't we go faster than this?" Yup, I knew that I did the right choice at not telling him if this it's his reaction for only a couple of minutes

"No and you know it, so stop complaining and stay quiet till the end"

"Uff...Ok" Huh? Really? You'll do that? Great

"..."

"..."

"...Dark?" Please no

"...Yes Light?" Light I swear if you-

" Are we there yet?!"

" OH FOR THE LOVE OF..."

 **In the alley of some town in the Kingdom of Fiore**

 _ ***BZZZZ***_

"Ahh...We finally arrived Light, aren't you happy?" Tsk, why am I even asking, of course you are happy

"...Dark I swear I will never make you angry in my life *Shudder* I don't want to see you again like that" Then don't make me mad you idiot

"Yeah you better, but for now let's-Argh! My eyes! What the hell? What is that thing up there?! It seems like some kind of light sphere" Damn it hurts. Light, I know it's useless to tell you, but don't look at whatever is up there in the sky

"Ohh~ It's so beautif-Ahhhhh! My eyes! The pain!" I forgot that I am with an idiot

"Why the hell you looked at it?!"

"I thought that if it was made of light then it wouldn't have hurted me. As for you, I would understand, after all you are Darkness, but me? I'm Light, so Dark why did it hurt me?" This is one of these question at which I don't know the answer...but that doesn't mean that you should know that

"...Maybe it doesn't like you?" Please believe it...

"...What?! Just for that? Then you know what? I also hate you! Did you hear me, you big-Ahhhhh! My eyes, not again!" Why the hell did you look at it again?! _*Sigh*_ Okay, let's put an end to this

"Come on Light, let's get out from this, what was called again? Ah yes, alley. Let's get out from this alley and let's see where are we right now" Hopefully a quiet place

"Ok Boss!"

... _*Sigh*_ I'm tired already, now let's see, where do we go now?

What-

"Kyaah Salamander-sama!"

the-

"You are so wonderful Salamander-sama!"

hell?

"Please Salamander-sama marry me!"

I-I don't really understand what's happening right now, for the first time in my life I don't know what to say

"Hahahah Girls please one at the time, there is enough for all of you"

Why these girls are throwing themselves all over him? Ah wait, it's this what Light was talking about? If I remember right the appropriate term was "Mating", but he also said that usually just one woman and one man do this act, so why there are so many women all over him. I don't see anything special in this guy

"Dark" ! Was that Light? I don't remember the last time that he had such a serious voice

"Yeah Light?"

"Can you see it?" What are you talking about?

"Really? Come on Dark, take a look to that guy and you'll understand" Why are you winking at me, I don't understa-wait, maybe he means his soul. Damn it Light, wasn't more easy to tell me directly?

 ** _SOUL SEARCHING (Lv. 1)_**

 ** _You can see in the soul of others how much darkness it's in there. At this level you can only catch for a second their true nature._**

 ** _+3 to soul searching_**  
 ** _+Every time you pass the DC for soul searching you will remember the soul you looked at_**

Oh? I only saw it for a second, but I am sure of it, this guy has much darkness in his soul.

"It seems you "really" looked at him Dark" Stop winking at me you idiot, I don't even understand why you do it in first place

"Yeah and I didn't really like what I saw"

"Yeah me too, so what do we do?"

"I think we should-"

 **"Igneel!"**

? I turned to see where that voice came from and I saw, a pink bush? No, wait is that a person?! Who the hell has that kind of hair color?!

"Igneel is that yo... Who the heck are you?" Eh, I already like this brat

"What?! You never heard of me? Would that change if I told you that I am Salamander?" Who? Also idiot, the pink bush already walked away

"He's already gone!" Really perceptive of you...now, about the pink-haired brat...why is he getting his ass kicked by all the women? Did you insult them brat?

"Maa~ maa~ girls please there is no need for that, it's not his fault if he doesn't know my name, here little guy take my autograph" ? What is your plan there?

"...Don't want it" Hahahah this kid is gold! I would have probably congratulated him, if not for the girls trying to kill him again. Don't worry brat I'll pray for your safity.

"Oh, look at the time. Sorry girls I have to go, but don't worry we'll be able to see each other again to the party on my ship this evening! Everyone please be there!" No, but thanks for the invite

 _ **"Red Carpet"**_ Huh? So that's magic? Interesting.

So, now that that guy went away what can we do? Maybe talking to that kid with pink hair and his...flying cat?

...Yup, it's better for my mental health to accept everything that I see without question.

"Hey Light, I'm going to see that kid, so if you want to do something while I... Light?" Why aren't you answering?

I turn around and I find that he's gone

"Are you serious right now?"

You know what? Fine, after all I didn't even want him here, now I'm going to see that kid and nothing can stop me.

...Apart from the girl that preceded me, oh well I'll just have to step in the same moment that girl finish to talk and that would be... Now!

"Hey kid wait a moment" Damn, nearly lost them for a second

The pink bush and the blond girl turn around and look at me, well the pink bush is more glaring but whatever

"Hey I'm not a kid!" Sorry, but from my point of view everyone here is a kid

" _*Sigh*_ Calm down, I just wanted to thank you"

" "Huh" " Wait did that cat just talk?

"Wait, don't tell me... ARE YOU GAY?!"

"What? What are you talking about?" What does that world even mean?

"...It seems not. So, why are thanking me then?"

"I'm thanking you because you have amused me, and it's been a long time since I laughed" Yeah, if I remember right, last time was before...damn grim thoughts incoming, better forget about it

"Uhhh..you are welcome?" It's a question?

"Good, so I wanted to ask the two of you something else"

" "Uhh Sure" "

"Thanks, so do you guys know where I am?"

During my walk with pink bush and blond girl I discovered that me and Light are in Hargeon, a port town in the southern part of Fiore and that is also near Magnolia Town where resides the Fairy Tail guild, unfortunately I couldn't ask more because if not I would have made them suspicious and also because right now I am watching a human and a cat eating more that should be possible.

"I never presented myself, I am Lucy, nice to meet you!" You sound more sad that anything at introducing yourself brat, why? Ah yes, if I remember right you are the one that needs to pay everything

"Aye" That cat can really talk...

"Me too"

...The kid is so engrossed by the food that he didn't even heard her

"So you are Natsu and Happy" Worst names that I ever heard

"Yup/Aye"

"And you are Dark? Really an unusual name" Oi, what do you mean by that?

"What can I say, I'm special" And I mean it

"Bwhaa! You are really nice Lucy for offering us all this food"

"Hahahah don't worry about it, and there goes my 1000 jewel that I saved with my looks" What? Sorry I didn't hear you

"So how I was explaining before that guy was using a Charm magic a type of hypnosis spell..."

Huh? Charm magic?

"It's a magic that can make people attracted to you, but its sale was banned years ago, to think that that guy would go so far to become popular, creepy jerk! So this is my way of saying thanks"

"I see"

I think that there is more to that guy that just a desire to become popular, his darkness was too strong for a something stupid like that

"You know, I'm actually a wizard myself, but I haven't joined a guild yet, oh right maybe you don't know, but guilds are places where wizards gathers to share information and take on jobs, you can't be a fully fledged wizard without being part of a guild."

I see, maybe I should join a guild later on, wait is Lucy still talking?

"TheoneIwanttogetintoseehaslikeatonsofamazingwizardsand"

Is it normal for a human to expell all that steam from their nose?

"Ah ah... Oh sorry, this is all gibberish for you isn't it?"

"Actually no"

"Oh?" She turned toward me

"Yeah you helped me a lot thanks Lucy"

"There is no need to thank me Dark, oh right, Natsu weren't you searching for someone"

"Aye Igneel" Hmm unique name...I like it

"Yeah, but I didn't find him... again and I was so sure to find him here this time, after all someone told me that a salamander was coming in this town, but that guy didn't look at all as a salamander "

"What kind of human can look like a fire dragon?"

"He's not a human, he is really a dragon" ...Ha..haha...I can't believe that this guy is so stupid!

"Hahahahaha Kid, you are incredible! Ahahahaha"

"H-Hey, why are you laughing?!"

" Kid tell me why something like a dragon would ever be in a town like this"

...

"Ah!"

"Hahahah you just realized, didn't you?!" Ahahah I never laughed so hard in my life

" _*Sigh*_ You guys are really something, oh well I have to go now, I'll leave the money here "

"Bye Dark, bye Natsu, bye Happy"

"Bye Luc-?" What the hell is this kid doing? Why is he bowing on the ground?

"We appreciate your kindness/Aye!"

"Stop! You are embarassing me!"

After exing from the so called restaurant, I said goodbye to the kids and then I decided to go and look for Light

...

Pfft yeah sure, that guy can take care of himself...probably, let's instead explore this town, after all this is the first time I'm out from my home dimension and I want to enjoy this as long as possible, so first I want to see what a "sea" is. I've been told that it's quite beautiful, after that I'll search the shops and finally I want to see if there is a library, so that I can learn something more about this world. Let's do this.

...

...

How?

HOW I MANAGED TO GET LOST IN HERE?!

I'm sure that I was going towards that thing called "sea", then I got distracted for a second because I was watching the sky and I found myself here... Weird

Oh well, now I just have to ask direction, but who can I ask? There's nobody he-! Wait, is that a library? Yes! At least I can complete one of my three objectives.

 _*Knock-Knock*_

"Sorry, there is anybody here?" Come on, open up

 _*Knock-Knock*_

"Heeeey, cooome ooon" Really now?

Tsk, it seems there's nobody in the-

 _*Clank*_

"Sorry for the wait, I was just-I was just-huh? Where did that costumer go?"

"H-here..." I called from the ground, seriously, this day is gonna be the death of me

"Oh no! I'm sorry dear costumer! Please, let me help you!" Maybe it's better for my health if you don't do that

"D-don't worry about it, can we please just enter into the library and pretend that nothing of this happened" Please?

"O-oh o-of course, thank you dear costumer!"

So right now I'm in the library and I'm waiting for the girl to finish "cleaning" some things, but I must say this place is really old and are those... plants growing out from the walls? Wow, it sure adds something peaceful to this library

 _*THUMP*_ "Whaaa!"

? I turn towards the noise and I find the girl from before on the ground. _*Sigh*_ this girl sure is a troublemaker, better help her

"I fell again..." Are those tears that forming in the corners of your eyes? Oh no, please don't cry

"Here" I said giving her a hand to help her get up. Sometimes I'm too nice

"Oh, thank you kind costumer"

"Dark"

"?"

"My name is Dark, not costumer"

"Oh then you can call me Kyna"

"Hmm So Kyna, why you were so surprised before?"

"T-that's because here at the library we don't receive many costumers due to his location, so I was pretty surprised when someone was at the door, b-but let's forget about what happened before, you are here because you want to buy a book, right cos- I mean Dark?"

"Y-yeah" She changed personality the moment she began talking about books. Talk about weird...

"Perfect, so what can I do for you?"

"Well I would like to see..." Hmm...! Oh, this interest me very much!

"I would like to read this book" The title of the book read "The History of Dragons"

"Perfect, Dark! Here it is, also I hope that you find it interesting"

"Thanks" And with that I found a place to sit and then I began to read.

After an hour I was able to read all the book. Fortunately it was small and also quite enjoyable. So the gist of it was:

More than 400 years ago, Dragons were the rulers of the land and humans were considered to be merely a food source for them. In the east, specifically Ishgar, Dragons lived in harmony with humans, while in the western countries Dragons were vile and attacked them. As the makings of an intense war were beginning to form, Irene Belserion, known in her country as the queen of Dragons, came up with the idea for Dragons to be able to pass on their Magic in order for humans to aid them in the war, later being known as Dragon Slayer Magic. However not all humans can maintain their sanity for long as three different adverse side effects began to contaminate the Dragon Slayers, including Irene.

Later, a Dragon proposed a truce between them, believing both species could live in harmony. This soon led to a civil war known as the Dragon King Festival between both factions: the pro-humans and their opposite. Eventually, some humans were taught Magic by the Dragons and were requested to join the war. Before long, the tide of the war shifted into the favor of the pro-coexistence faction. However, both sides overlooked a potential threat: the humans who were taught Magic by the Dragons. Many a Dragon were slain, and thus, the humans became known as Dragon Slayers. In one case, a Dragon Slayer killed many Dragons, both friend and foe alike, and bathed in their blood, and turned into a Dragon himself: the reputed Black Dragon and self-proclaimed Dragon King, Acnologia.

After finishing reading all, I found a small note at the end of the book. It read:

 _ **"Dragons are extremely powerful creatures, so powerful, in fact, that a form of magic had to be created to combat them; their scales are so strong that, aside from Dragon Slayer Magic, no other form of Magic can pierce through them. This conceived notion does not, however, apply to Acnologia, who was unaffected by both regular and Dragon Slayer Magic. Dragons can also be wounded by their fellow Dragons.  
**_

 _ **Dragons are extremely intelligent; they are able to speak the language of humans and can thus impart upon them their knowledge, as well as communicate with them. Some, however, do not seem to be happy with making contact with humans, who they consider to be inferior, and ignore altogether. Some Dragons even think of humans as one of their food sources. Dragons also all possess the basic ability to perform Enchantments, which they do to bestow Dragon Slayer Magic upon humans."  
**_

 _ **Signed: Zariah Pendragon**_

Pendragon huh? Unusual surname,oh well better to give it back to Kyna, after all I finished reading it

"Oh Dark! Already finished? Did you like it?" Oh, you sure seems happy Kyna. Did something happen?

"Yes and yes, it was really interesting especially, the last note"

"Note? Ah yes, that's from my great grandmother, she was an adventurer and a mage, I heard from my grandmother that one time she even met a dragon, crazy right?" Not really

"Yeah...crazy, oh well I think it's time for me to go" I even need to find that idiot

"Already?" And now you are sad. I really don't understand you

"Yeah, but don't worry I'll come back" Maybe...

"Hehe then it's a promise" I'm sorry, but I think that the same moment that I exit from this library I'll have already broken it

"Yeah, bye" I forgot how sadness felt like

After saying goodbye to Kyna, I left the library and continued to explore the city. Only after two hours I found the sea and was I shocked from the view

"Wow, this is awesome"

I could see the sea and the stars at the same moment, and I can say for sure that the sight was breathtaking

"Maybe coming here wasn't such a bad idea"

"You agree too guys?" Right Natsu, Happy?

"Aye/Yup"

"Knew it... Wait, Happy Natsu, what are you doing here?!" Didn't even hear them

"Well, we wanted to explore the town a bit and so we passed all the time.." But he stopped talking some girls passed by us

"Hey, did you hear? That over there is Salamander's ship" Urgh? That guy again?

"Really?!"

"Yeah, they say that he's the famous Fairy Tail wizard that came to town" Fairy Tail? I think that I have already heard that name somewhere

"!" Hmm? I turn toward Nat.. wow what a scary face you are making there brat

"Natsu,are you okay? You seem a bit pissed of"

Instead of answering, he turned toward me and...!

"Natsu, don't you dare throw up on me or I swear that I'll kill you" And I'm not even joking

"He he... Sorry...Hey Dark"

"Yes?" Why is the kid looking at me with such an intense gaze?

"Would you like to come with me and crash a party?"

 **So here's another chapter for you guys. I know. The first chapter wasn't very long and I'm sorry about that, but I swear that from now on every chaper will be longer, kinda like this(I hope). Also about the rolls, yes, they are necessary and very important, you'll see in the future why. Thank again for reading and see you again next time.  
**


End file.
